Unpahash-Napirisha III
Unpahash-Napirisha III (b. 1802 BC) was the 83rd King of Elam and 37th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1750-1742 BC. He was the first son of Chedorlaomer XIII. When his father was on his deathbead his uncle Kidin-Hutran stormed the palace and demanded to be named heir. Chedorlaomer XIII, fearfull for the lives of his children, agreed and so his brother became Emperor as Kidin-Hutran V. After his father's death he and his sibings remained at the Court of Eparti XXV of Shimashki, the first Epartid Ensi of Shimashki. Eparti XXV was at first very unpopular and so Unpahash-Napirisha III moved to an estate Eparti owned outside of the city of Shimashki itself for the sake of their own safety. After Eparti XXV's death, his daughter Queen Napirasu V managed to restore full control over the city, thanks in part to having married Kimani Šeba, a Shimashkian nobleman of the Šeba family, who were illegitimate descendants of Shimhaskian King Khallushi IX of Shimashki. Unpahash-Napirisha remained at Queen Napirasu's court until her death in 1768, when he moved back to Susa, staying at the court of Idaddu XI. In 1766 Idaddu XI named Unpahash-Napirisha Regent of the conquered Hittite city of Tuwanuwa. In 1765 his brother Chedorlaomer was named Regent of Sahasara and in 1764 he was made King of Tuwanuwa and Kummani. He was expected to be chosen as Emperor after Idaddu XI's death, however Idaddu's brother Chedorlaomer XIV was chosen instead. Unhapash-Napirisha remained content in Tuwanuwa, until Chedorlaomer XIV summoned him to Susa. Following the events of the ascension and deposition of Indasu II and Indasu III Unpahash-Napirisha was named heir to the childless Chedorlaomer XIV. After his death he became Emperor as Unpahash-Napirisha III. In 1749 he invaded the city of Wasutuwanda in the Hittite region of Tabal. That same year, following the death of Indasu II in house arrest in Amarak, Unpahash-Napirisha III permitted Indadsu II to be burried in Anshan with imperial dignity and liberated Indasu III from house arrest, naming him Governor of the Hittite lands, with residence in Tenizidassa. In 1748 his forces attacked Samuha, which forced the Hittites into negotiations, seeing as Samuha was their most holy city. However, war broke out again 1747 when Hittite King Ammuna I invaded Tenizidassa. Though Tenizidassa remained in Imperial hands, the city of Ankuwa was retaken by the Hittites. That same year Unhapash-Napirisha III attacked and took the city of Sarissa. In 1744 the Elamites took Hubishna and attempted to take Hurma. Unpahash-Napirisha III was badly injured trying to take the city of Hurma again in 1743 and thereafter delegated all military activities to his brother Chedorlaomer. In 1742 BC the Emperor became sick and summoned his brother Chedorlaomer. Knowing how popular he was, and knowing his military successes in the Hittite lands, Unhapash-Napirisha III wished to name him the heir to the Imperial throne. However, he died shortly after he denied his son Eparti the Imperial succession, confirming on him solely the title of King Tuwanuwa and Kummani. Certain nobles who were enemies of Prince Chedorlaomer used their opportunity to instead present former Co-Emperor Indasu III as the new Emperor. Indasu III was initially accepted as ruler, but after tensions arose between Susa and the military force under the command of Chedorlaomer, Indasu abdicated the throne to Chedorlaomer who thereafter became Emperor as Chedorlaomer XV. Unhapash-Napirisha III's son Eparti would eventually become Emperor as Eparti V.